Bayonet
A is either a knife or spike at the end of the barrel of a gun that can be used to increase melee range. It is found as a weapon attachment in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: WWII ''and as an Operator Mod in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. It is also avaliable on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, but only as an attachment for the AK-47. It is also an unusable accessory in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, a cut attachment in Call of Duty: Black Ops for the AUG, as well as being briefly seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: World at War The bayonet has a different length depending on the weapon and model, with the Mosin-Nagant's appearing to be the longest and Type 99 appearing to be the shortest. However, all bayonets allow the same melee distance in-game. In the campaign the bayonet is most commonly found attached to Arisaka rifles dropped by Japanese Banzai Chargers, in which case the weapon is called the "Arisaka Bayonet", but it is also found attached to the M1 Garand in the mission Little Resistance, used by the Marine Raiders as well as the player. In Multiplayer, a bayonet stab will kill the enemy instantly just like the knife. In campaign, the enemy will get a sucking chest wound, and will stand while holding their wound in pain before dying. Bayonets are also mentioned in the mission Ring of Steel, by the Commisar in his speech at the beginning of the level. However, it is never actually seen used by the Red Army or Germans in the campaign. Kills from the bayonet in multiplayer will count towards weapon challenges, with the exception of the M1A1 Carbine, M1 Garand and Kar98k, which go toward knife challenges. The M1897 Trench Gun's bayonet has the ability to Gib enemies, a feature that no other bayonets have. File:Bayonet US.png|Marine Raiders bayonet. File:Bayonet Russian.png|Red Army bayonet. File:Bayonet Japanese.png|Imperial Japanese Army bayonet. World at War Bayonet Stabbing Japanese Soldier.jpg|Miller stabbing a Japanese soldier with a M1 Garand rifle bayonet. Bayonet.jpg|A scoped Mosin-Nagant with a bayonet, available through the use of mods. File:EDG191.h cod.bayonet.jpg|A Marine using the Bayonet in the campaign mission Breaking Point. Banzai charger stab WaW.png|A Banzai Charger stabs the player with his bayonet. Weapons Available to Use With *M1 Garand *Springfield *Arisaka *Mosin-Nagant *Kar98k *Type 99 *M1897 Trenchgun *M1A1 Carbine The bayonet was also going to be available to the SVT-40, but was cut. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts An unusable bayonet attached to a Type 99 in Final Fronts. In Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, a Banzai Charger will drop a Type 99 rifle equipped with a bayonet. Although they can use this against the player, the player will not be able to stab the enemy with the bayonet since the melee action is performed with the rifle's butt stock. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Bayonet was scheduled to appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops as an attachment for the AUG but it was cut. It can still be found in the game files if the official mod tools are installed. Gallery AUG Bayonet BO.png|The Bayonet on the AUG in Zombies. AUG Bayonet Closeup BO.png|A close-up of the Bayonet on the AUG. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Bayonet is briefly seen in Black Ops II in the "Old Wounds" introduction, where there are many attached to L85s. Gallery L85s Bayonets Old Wounds BOII.jpg|The L85s with Bayonets. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Bayonet returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, available exclusively to the NX ShadowClaw. Gallery NX ShadowClaw Gunsmith model Bayonet BO3.png|The NX ShadowClaw with a Bayonet Call of Duty: WWII The Bayonet returns as an attachment in Call of Duty: WWII. Players can perform a charge while the attachment is equipped on a rifle. Campaign In the level "Operation Cobra", the M1 Garand with a bayonet is the starting weapon of the mission. The bayoneted weapon dropped by allied NPC's can also be found throughout the campaign. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the Bayonet returns as Bayonet Charge, a Division Skill for the Infantry Division, which mounts a bayonet exclusively for the rifle class. On April 10th, 2018, the Division skill was removed and the Bayonet became a standalone attachment for the rifle class. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 The Bayonet returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 as an Operator Mod for the Vapr-XKG. It allows the weapon to execute a lethal melee strike. Within Zombies, it is deals a fatal strike until round 10 with the Pack-a-Punch Machine having no effect on the damage dealt by the strike. Trivia Call of Duty: World at War *The bayonet is able to kill a dog at long ranges even before the dog is able to strike, but it misses quite often against them. A bayonet used rapidly is much slower than a knife attack rapidly, which means if the dog is missed with the first thrust, the player is left open to be attacked. *On the Wii version, the bayonet stab only occurs when the aim assist feature is on. *On the missions "Semper Fi", "Burn 'em Out" and "Blowtorch & Corkscrew", when the player stabs a Japanese Soldier, they will not bleed, and there will not be any blood stain/mark. *Bayonet stabs to the head count as headshots for the weapon it's attached to. *In single player, if the player goes prone and uses the bayonet, the player will swipe the bayonet as if no enemy is around, even if there is one right in front of the player. Enemies hit by this move will still bleed out of their chest as if they had been stabbed. Video Call OF DUTY 5 WORLD AT WAR Bayonet Montage 150 kills Category:Call of Duty: World at War Attachments Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Attachments Category:Call of Duty: WWII Attachments